1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to an improved bolt-bulb combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bolts and machine screws are used to connect objects such as plates on a supporting structure. Many of such objects or plates contain devices which must be operated or manipulated, or contain information which are not discernible in the dark. The prior art relating to this invention that we are aware of provide illuminating means in conjuction with fastening devices, however, they are very specialized and therefore are structured to adapt to a specific application.